The Bookshop
by TheUnicornlover2121
Summary: The Jeagers owned a seemingly simple business, a small bookshop right next to the border from the little town to the suburbs. But a certain son of theirs was quite feisty. As Levi, an experienced lawyer, finds out about the underground acts of the little bookshop, he decided it was time to care about something, and protect the little shop that has served him for so long.


The books all lined up in a neat row, the shelves arranged so that the bestselling books were just about at eye level for the person of the average height. The more mature books were on the top, some so high people had to ask for help to get to them. The books meant for children were near the bottom. The categories were wide, the shop just a small little area off the corner of a popular tea shop. It was quite a remote part of town, the more dreary run down area. But this wasn't dreary, this was alive with color. Everyone loved the little bookshop off the corner of Shiganshina and Maria. Run by the Jeager family, the place really was a wonder.

The little store had many regulars. There's the tea shop owners, the Braus, constantly visiting the place. They occasionally held trinket shows to bring in buisness for both of them. Sasha was always getting kicked out due to bringing food inside, however. The Bodts and Kirschteins, whose sons Marco and Jean often seem much too close for their parent's comfort. The Springers son has been forced to read there on many occasions, so many times that Eren has marked it as disgraceful to the shop. And then of course, Armin. But we don't really need to talk about Armin past the point that he was great at reading and had bullies all over him.

The only other regular called himself Levi, and was the most handsome man that anyone had ever seen. He was a lawyer, always looking for law books (or the files in the back room) and whispering to Mr. Jeager about lord knows that. Eren always had been a spy to him, wondering if he caught him doing something. If it wasn't for Mikasa, Eren would surely be dead. Well, at least she thought so. He often tried to steal money from the register or come up with absurd marketing plans that he sometimes managed to put into action. The last one had gotten rejected from the newspaper for being 'exclipt'. Eren thought not being allowed to show a picture of a book on pornography was a outrage.

Eren and Mikasa couldn't be separated. Mikasa was a little over protective, and maybe followed Eren around a _little_ too much, but that was the way things were, and Eren was used to it. The thing was, Mikasa liked Eren. But not in the brother-sister way. Alas however, anyone with a brain and the initiative to learn would know Eren didn't like Mikasa at the first glance, and that he liked boys at the second.

Though, Mikasa didn't notice that at all. And neither did Eren.

Back at the Recon corps, the infamous lawyering company with a lot of good lawyers, Levi happened to be the best of them all. He got the most clients, and was sick of it. He usually did defense, though he really wished he was a prosecuter. Maybe that would let out some anger without ruining his case, because he'd be destroying reputations and ripping apart hearts. He didn't feel for his clients, and would not see them if they were not dressed properly. He just wanted to do his job. He may be a little grumpy, but he has only lost two cases, and they were both very guilty.

Levi was also eye candy.

He could feel the girls eyes on his very muscular and toned buttox as he walked though the halls, and almost smirked. But Levi's blank expression never left his face, and he never planned on letting it. Not that he payed attention to his facial expression. No, his scent and his tidiness were much more important. It's not like he knew that the girls thought his blankness quite sexy. Oh okay, he did. Not like he cared.

But sometimes he tried to smile for the ladies, just to make them run away in fear of the great and powerful Levi. Mostly for Hanji, his current girlfriend. He knew that everyone else had their eye on him. He didn't enjoy it. He also wished it wasn't all girls who stalked him. A boy stalker from time to time would spice things up, and would ake the girls stay away. Maybe.

Looking along the hall, the scientist Hanjii was looking at the wonderful swaying of Levi's hips. She technically worked for the police, but her work was mostly here, solving the _real_ crimes! Anyways, back to Levi. His muscles were so obvious to her, even though they barely showed through his 'sexy' suit. Levi often made jokes about how Hanjii was a creepy stalker. Not how he thought she was a creepy stalker, just that she was a creepy stalker. Everyone knew it.

She was also very, very good at her job. She even called the times her and Levi had sex 'Experiments.' She had decided that showed her dedication to science, and Levi didn't object.

That didn't matter to him at all.

Hanjii quickly turned to a tall blonde man.

"Sir, the autopsy on the woman's body is done." She kept on walking down the hall with Erwin. "It's quite fascinating. Her heart was removed. It looks like a quick and easy death, yet the way he did it must have been quite inciarte. Assuming that it was a boy, that is. And the size of the cut is so small!" Her voice was fading away. "..eager...Killed, obviously…" Was all to be heard.

But Levi didn't hear any of this, he was too busy cleaning under his nails.


End file.
